Emmett's Fraternity Days
by Legally Positive
Summary: Elle was in the Delta Nu Sorority and never thought Emmett was even been to a fraternity , but she learns he was part of one
1. Scrapbooks

Emmett and Elle sat on the couch in Emmett's apartment looking at his scrapbooks. Elle found a picture of Emmett and about 10 other guys.

"Hey this looks like The River Kene Fraternity." she said.

"Well that's what it is." he said

"I never knew you were in a Fraternity."

"Well I was about 3 years ago."

"Can you tell me about the you're experience there?"

"Sure, but it's a long story."

"I'll listen"


	2. First Day At River Kene

"Well when I was in high school I got a 4 year scholarship to UCLA for law. But when I got there I still didn't have any money for an apartment, so I started looking for a fraternity. One day I found one that had guys who were interested Theatre, music, and sports. So I stopped by the fraternity to see if they would accept me and they did." He said

"Hey is that Evan?" Elle asked.

"Yah it is. I was in the fraternity from your junior year of high school to your sophomore year of college so you might know some of the other guys." he said.

"So when you got there what happened?"

"Well I remember going into a red bedroom with 2 beds, a couch, 2 desks, and a few shelves. So I unpacked the 2 bags of stuff I brought. My roommate was this really cool guy named Sam. When I walked into the room I knew he was gonna be awesome because he was playing songs from [Title of Show]."

"Who were the other guys?"

"Well you know Sam and Evan, but there was also Andy, Kyle, Chris, Paul, Nathan, Nick, Josh, and Taylor.


	3. Autumn

"So then what happened?" Elle asked eagerly

"Well that night Sam took me over to meet some of the girls of Delta Nu. There were 10 of them, Laura Bell, Bailey, Autumn, Rhiannon, Lauren, Natalie, Celina, Lindsey and, Cassie. They told me there was another Cassie, but she was out on a date w/ some guy. We all hung out for about 3 hours."

"So what'd you think of the girls?"

"Well Autumn and I seemed to have the closest bond so we sat out on the balcony for about 30 minutes talking. Then, she asked me if I wanted to go out for a movie on Saturday."

"And you said?"

"I said yes."

"Awww Emmett, you went on your first date with Autumn. Then, what?"

"Well when Saturday rolled around I had Sam help me get ready. I wore a blue polo shirt and some blue jeans. And during all of this he got his 13 CD out and put "Getting Ready" on repeat. I went over to the sorority house to pick her up. She had on a denim skirt and a pink t-shirt."

"Awww So romantic. So what happened at the theatre?"

"Well we ended up seeing 'Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire' so at some parts she hide behind me and it was awesome."


	4. My First Date w Autumn

"After we left to movies we went for a stroll in a nearby park. We mainly talked about high school, our families, and stuff like that."

**Now we are going into a flashback in Emmett's POV**

"Autumn can I ask you something?" I say

"Sure anything."

"Do you like musical theatre?" I ask her.

"Dude are you kidding me? I LOVE it!"

"Awesome! So what's your favorite show?"

"Probably 9 to 5, Wicked, or RENT."

"Would you like to be my date Friday night and go see Wicked with me?"

"I'd love to."

"Well I better get going. It's getting late."

"Okay." We hopped in my old truck and headed home. When I went into my room, Sam was sitting up in our room listening to his 9 to 5 CD while reading his medical textbook. He was on Cowgirl's Revenge. "So, How was the date?" he asked the minute I walked in the room.

" I can guess you asked that to anyone who went into our room."

"Yah it annoyed the hell out of Taylor."

"Let me get into some comfortable clothes then I'll tell you."

"Fine." I changed into my sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"So I asked the big question. Do you like musical theatre?"

"And her answer was?"

"Yes."

"Awesome dude. So do you think you're getting another date?"

Yep. We're going to Wicked on Friday night."

"Score!"

"SAM! SHUT UP!" Andy screamed through the wall.

"Sorry Andy." he said back. "So other than she loves theatre what else did you learn?"

"Well she was born in Montana and raised in Arizona."

"That's cool."

"Can I tell you more in the morning I'm kinda tired."

"Sure."

**Meanwhile at Delta Nu Autumn's POV**

"So how was your date?" Celina asked when I walked in our room.

"It was amazing."

"You learn anything about him?"

Well he was born and raised in Boston, MA and that his dad died when her was 3."

"Did you tell him about theatre?"

"Yah and he thought it was awesome."

"So you guys going on another date?"

"Yep on Friday night. We're going to see Wicked. And this time it has Megan and Eden."

"Awesome. Get their autographs at the stage door for me."

"Can do."

"Well I'm gonna go to sleep. You coming?"

"Yah."


	5. 4th of July

"Come on guys, let's go." Josh shouted coming down the stairs.

"What's up with him?" I asked Taylor.

"He always gets like this on the 4th of July."

"Hey, Taylor did you tell Emmett about our tradition?" Josh asked.

"What tradition?" I asked.

"Well every year we take our girlfriend to the park to watch the fireworks-" Taylor was cut off.

"Then as the last fireworks go off the newest couple jumps into the lake, then the next new couple and so on and so forth." Nathan finished.

"That sounds like a lot of fun." I said

"Well it is." Andy said. "Just don't dress up. Just wear a pair of shorts and a tee shirt."

"So are you and Autumn gonna do it?" Kyle asked me

"I'll go ask her." I went over to our phone and dialed Delta-Nu

"Hello, you've reached Delta Nu Sorority Laura Bell speaking."

"Hey Laura Bell its Emmett from River Kane. Can you put Autumn on the phone?"

"Sure let me get her. Autumn! Phone."

"Who is it?"

"Some guy named Emmett."

"I'll be right there. Hey Emmett."

"Hey Autumn would you like to be my date for the fireworks tonight?"

"I'd love to."

"I'll see you later?"

"Yep."

"Umm Can you put Bailey on the phone real quick?"

"Sure. Bailey phone for you!"

"Coming. Hello?"

"Hey Bailey its Emmett from over at River Kene. I was wondering if you told Autumn about the tradition yet."

"We were just getting ready to tell her."

"Thank you. Oh and tell her that's why I asked okay?"

"Sure thing Emmett."

"Bye."

"Bye."

*At Delta Nu* Autumn's POV

"Omigod Emmett and I are going to see fireworks tonight!" I screamed happily as I walked in Celina and mine's room.

"Do you want to know why he asked?"

"Yah."

"Well let me get the other girls to help explain this. Come on let's go downstairs."

"Okay." When we got downstairs she gathered us all together.

"Guys we need to tell Autumn about what's going on at the park."

"I'll do it." Natalie volunteered. I sat there for about 10 minutes while Natalie told me about jumping in the lake and watching the fireworks.

'That sound like a lot a fun." I said after she finished talking.

"Well come on let's go." Bailey said.

*At the park Emmett's POV*

I sat in aw as I watched the fireworks went off. Then Sam gave me the signal to take Autumn hand. I took her hand and we ran off the dock. When we got to he surface we kissed each other. Then as I on cue Sam and Bailey jumped in the lake. Then the rest of guys and girls jumped in. It finally ended when Josh and Laura Bell jumped in.

We got home around midnight and just dried off and went to sleep.


	6. Puppies and Fights

One spring afternoon I looked out the window my room and saw Autumn holding up a sign that said 'Come down here I have a surprise for you' I could only wonder what it was. I walked to the courtyard where Autumn was sitting. "Hey Autumn," I said when I got down there.

"Hey Emmett." She replied

"So what's this surprise?"

"Turn around" I did as I was told and waited. I here a small sound but I ignored it. "Okay you can look." When I turned around I saw her holding a yorkie puppy.

"Omigod, she's so cute. Does she have a name yet?"

She nodded "Her name's Leah. I was wondering if you would like to help me raise her."

"Of course I'll help you raise her. It'll be just like the pet I never had. But, how did you get this puppy?"

"Well my mom's Yorkies had puppies so she deiced to give one to me. "

"Why don't we go out and get supplies for little miss Leah here. You think we could get someone to watch her over at Delta Nu?"

"Yah Lauren really likes Leah so I'll leave Leah with her." We walked down the streets of downtown LA looking for supplies. We eventually found this really great store that had everything we needed for little dogs like Leah. In the end we bought a lease, a bowl for food and water, puppy food, a bed, some bags to pick up Leah's- well you know what, and some squeaky toys.

"So how are we gonna both take care of Leah?" I asked after we got all the stuff.

"Well I was thinking she could live in my dorm room for 2 weeks then live with you 2 weeks."

"That sounds like plan." That night I walked up to my room I heard Sam quizzing Bailey.

"Okay your patient has a fever of 104 and complaining of a headache and a nausea what is your diagnosis?" he asked her

"It would take some blood work but, it sounds like a standard flu bug."

"Correct."

"Hey guys." I said. As I walked in the room. "What ya doing?"

"Studying for a big test in Mr. Schulz's class." Bailey replied.

"Dude I saw your puppy. She's so adorable." Sam said.

"She is a cutie. I was just gonna tell you about her, but now that you already know, I think I'm gonna go out a walk." I say

"Well have fun." Sam said.

"I will, bye."

"Bye" said Sam and Bailey, in almost perfect unison. I walked out and the stated quizzing again.

(We're going into the future at the apartment where Elle and Emmett are talking.)

"So little miss Woods coma Elle, what Sam and Bailey did inspired me to quiz you and that got us to where we are today." I said to Elle

"That's cool. Can we get back to the story thought?"

"Sure."

(Back to flashback)

I ran down the path in our park and sang to my favorite songs from Rent. I got this idea from some reality show Autumn and I watched last summer. As I was running down the path I heard someone crying. I followed the noise and I saw a Delta Nu I recognized as Lindsey getting beaten up.

"Alright listen to me girlie if you keep refusing it's gonna hurt even more. You have 5 seconds to say yes." Lindsey just kept nodding her head no. "Oh bad decision." Then her slammed her into the tree and kneed her in her privates.

"Hey leave her alone!" I shouted out of anger.

"Why you little-" Then he started to beat me up.

"Lindsey get away and get help!" I shouted. Then she took her heels off and ran as fast as possible. I got my ass kicked for 10 more minutes until the police finally got there.

"Halt!" I heard a policeman shout. "You have the right to remain silent." Then they handcuffed the unknown stranger who beat me up. Then Lindsey and I were carried on a stretcher to a nearby hospital. Lindsey and I were put in the same room which made the experience a little better. Autumn and Taylor were the first people to know about us. We had to stay at the hospital the night, which I won't lie was a little scary. In the end we found out I had broken both legs. Lindsey had broken her left arm and a few ribs.

**Thanks for reading. Please review. You guys don't know how frustrating it s to have a multi-chaptered story and have no reviews. All for now**

**~Legally Positive**


End file.
